Dance With Me
by Sohanna
Summary: When boredom overtakes the Monkey Team after the war, Nova tries to teach herself how to dance. But, alas, she can't do it. Not on her own... Oneshot Nova X Hyperforce Member


I was bored and was stuck on writer's block, and this idea was hovering in my mind for a while.

Lame concept. Good Song. NovaXHyperforceMale.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Ouch!" I cried, tumbling to the floor. This was stupid. I stood up, stopping my music player.

"I wonder how other girls dance… and in heels!" I muttered. Ever since SK had been defeated, boredom had overwhelmed the team and I.

"Okay, let's start over again… step…" I set my right foot out sideways, "… step…" I pivoted and put my left foot in front of it, "…jump…" I tried to do a 180 jump, but it came out wrong, and I slipped.

How can I not dance?! I'm the best combatant on the team and have strength and coordination! How can I not dance!?

I jumped up and tried again. "…step…" Right. "…step…" Left. "…Jump!"

_THWAM!!_

"AARRGH!" I screamed. "I give up!"

The door opened behind me. I looked up to see Gibson watching me.

"What are you doing, Nova?" he asked.

I blushed. I must've looked really stupid.

"Why are you… sitting on the floor?"

"Why are you here?" I snapped, launching up.

Gibson shrugged. "Answer my question."

I folded my arms.

"Why do you need to know?" I snapped. "Is it that important?"

"You still haven't answered it." he said.

"Okay, fine." I sighed. "I was trying to dance."

He nodded, stroking his chin.

"Show me." he said, softly.

"What?"

"Show me. Your dance." he said.

"Um, I'm not very good." I whimpered.

"Oh nonsense." Gibson scolded. "Go ahead. I've got nothing else to do, and I don't think you do either."

I sighed. He was right… again.

"Okay…."

I did my little dance, going over the steps in my mind.

_Step… step… jump!_

"Oof!" I squeaked, as I landed on my butt.

He chuckled.

"Here," he said, holding his hand out to me. "I know a thing or two about dancing."

He helped me up.

I he held one of my hands, while the other one rested on his shoulder.

"Okay…" He stepped, and I tried to mimic it.

"Ow!" Gibson cried.

"Oops… sorry…" I whimpered.

He laughed a little.

"It's okay."

He lifted me up onto his toes.

"There." he said. "That might solve a few of our problems."

Then, he started to dance.

It was weird, like flying. There was something magical to it.

The music came on, I shot my head in the direction of the CD player, then realized it was Gibson's doing. I recognized the song immediately.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell_

_There was fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see _

_How the devil himself_

_Could be pulled out of me._

Gibson began to move a little more elaborately. I shuddered. I hadn't messed up yet.

_There were drums in the air_

_As she stared to dance_

_Every soul in the room, _

_Keeping time with their hands_

Gibson let me go, and I tried dancing alone to the quick music. I was worried, until Gibson popped up behind me and held my waist.

_There were drums in the air_

_As she stared to dance_

_Every soul in the room, _

_Keeping time with their handsEh, oh, eh oh, eh oh, eh._

_And the voices rang like the angels sang_

_And singin'_

_Eh, oh, eh oh, eh oh, eh_

_And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

I felt my confidence rising. I was doing well. Gibson set me free, and I started dancing.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

_You cloud tell how she felt from the look on her face_

_We're spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,_

_No room left to move in between you and I_

Gibson captured me in his arms and pulled me into himself once more. I felt free, like the earth had disappeared beneath my feet. The music overwhelmed me…

_We forgot where we were _

_And we lost track of time._

_And we sang to the wind_

_As we danced through the night_

I looked into Gibson's eyes, a beautiful midnight black, and I was gone. It was just Gibson, me, and the music. Nothing could stop the magic.

_And we sang_

_Eh, oh, eh oh, eh oh, eh._

_And the voices rang like the angels sang_

_And singin'_

_Eh, oh, eh oh, eh oh, eh_

_And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

I felt Gibson masterful hands surrounding me as his dance became mine, and my dance became his. I laughed, I sang, and I danced, happier than ever.

My dance became, different. It went from a dance to being more seductive.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell_

_There was fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see _

_How the devil himself_

_Could be pulled out of me._

_There were drums in the air_

_As she stared to dance_

_Every soul in the room, _

_Keeping time with their hands_

Gibson held me in this magical moment. His face only inches from mine. I burst away from him as the music enlivened and continued laughing and dancing.

_And we sang_

_Eh, oh, eh oh, eh oh, eh._

_And the voices rang like the angels sang_

_And singin'_

_Eh, oh, eh oh, eh oh, eh_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Eh, oh, eh oh, eh oh, eh._

_And we danced on into the night._

_Eh, oh, eh oh, eh oh, eh._

_And we danced on into the night_

_Eh, oh, eh oh, eh oh, eh._

_Eh, oh, eh oh, eh oh, eh._

_Singin'_

_Eh, oh, eh oh, eh oh, eh._

_And we danced on into the night_

As the music ended, Gibson's face was once again inches from mine. I was breathing heavily.

"See?" He muttered. "You're dancing."

"I have a great teacher." I replied.

The intercom beeped on.

"_Gibson, report to the lab now." _Antauri's voice boomed.

Gibson sighed.

"I guess I have to go." he said, liberating me of his grip.

He headed for the door.

Before I knew what I was doing, I launched forward, grabbed him, spun him around, and let my lips fall against his. His lips were soft, warm, and velvety.

He broke off, stunned. Then snapped out of his daze and ran for his lab.

I sat down and sighed, realizing that I could only dance when I was with him.

* * *

So… Gibova. It's my first try at it, so don't blame me. I liked the concept of Gibson, who probably does know how to ballroom dance, teaching Nova.

The song is Into the Night by Santana ft. Chad Kroeger. As I said before, I own nothing.

Is pretty song. Is addicting song. Is pretty addicting song.

Okie-day…

R&R!!!


End file.
